La edad de la punzada
by Furius Angel
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si de repente a los protagonistas de YYH les entran los síntomas de la adolescencia? (Segundas partes nunca son buenas, y esta no es la excepción)
1. La edad de la punzada

La edad de la punzada  
  
Autor: Furius Angel  
  
Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Categoría: Humor, Idiotez a mi parecer ¬_¬U.  
  
Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, pero si llego a toparme con el autor, no se preocupen, lo amenazaré con una pistola para que me lo regale.  
  
Comentarios del Autor: Lo que hago cuando estoy aburrido ¬_¬U.  
  
E-mail: secret_furius_angel@hotmail.com  
  
_____________________________________  
  
ººº La edad de la punzada ººº  
  
Yusuke.- (Sentado en un mantel, en el pasto) ¡Ah, que bonito día!  
  
Kurama.- (Sentado en el mismo mantel) Sí, fue una gran idea esto de venir al parque a almorzar.  
  
Hiei.- (A un lado de Kurama, comiendo galletas) Aunque no es lo más agradable comer junto al deforme.  
  
Kuwabara.- (Se para repentinamente, amenazador) ¡Tú qué dices, enano!  
  
Yusuke.- ¡CALMENSE! (Todos se calman) Así esta mejor.  
  
Keiko.- Parece que no pueden estar tranquilos ni siquiera un segundo.  
  
Kurama.- Yo sí.  
  
Botan.- Tú sí pero eres el único.  
  
Yusuke.- (Se acerca a Keiko) Keiko...  
  
Keiko.- (Se sonroja) ¿Qué pasa, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke.- Tienes un grano enorme en la frente.  
  
Keiko.- (Le pega una cachetada) ¡Cómo te atreves, maldito infeliz!  
  
Botan.- No es broma, Keiko. En verdad tienes un grano en la frente.  
  
Keiko.- ¿De... de verdad? (Todos se acercan a verla de cerca) ¡Aléjense de mi!  
  
Kurama.- Perdón si te molestamos, pero eres la primera que veo con un grano en la frente.  
  
Botan.- Ay, por favor, eso es algo normal. Keiko es una adolescente, se supone que a esta edad salen muchos.  
  
Yusuke.- Me disculparás, pero ¿has visto algún grano en toda la santa serie?  
  
Botan.- Pues... yo... déjenme pensarlo...  
  
Kuwabara.- Deja de pensar, que es en vano. Ni siquiera yo tengo granos en la serie.  
  
Hiei.- (Le jala la manga a Kurama) ¿A qué se refieren con los granos y la adolfeciencia?  
  
Kurama.- (Trata de aguantar la risa) Hmphm... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES ADOLESCENCIA, HIEI! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
  
Hiei.- (Le crece una vena gigante en la frente) ¡NO TE BURLES DE MI! (Le da un reverendo puñetazo) (Todos los ven raro)  
  
Keiko.- Bueno... ¡¿Cómo puedo hacer para que desaparezca?!  
  
Botan.- Pues, se supone que se quitan con el tiempo.  
  
Keiko.- ¿En cuánto tiempo se va a quitar?  
  
Yusuke.- Pues no lo sé (Habla con un gallote) (Todos se ríen como histéricos) ¡No se rían de mi!  
  
Kuwabara.- ¡URAMESHI! ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! (También le sale un gallo) (Todos se ríen más)  
  
Botan.- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ustedes también son adolescentes! Es obvio que les está cambiando la voz.  
  
Keiko.- ¡No quiero estar así en público! ¡Vámonos a casa!  
  
Todos los adolescentes que acabamos de recordar que son adolescentes fueron a sus respectivas casas, cada uno con sus problemas.  
  
.:: Casa de Kurama ::.  
  
Kurama.- (Sube a su habitación) (Pensando) ¡Ah! Que buen día fue hoy, excepto por el golpe que tengo en la cara. Me arde mucho. Pero lo vale, ese Hiei si que es tan sensual cuando se enoja. Se pone muy sexy y... ¡¿pero qué estoy pensando?! Yo antes no pensaba de esa manera... ¿será que la adolescencia sí me está afectando?  
  
Hiei.- (Llega a la ventana de Kurama y toca) ¡Zorro!  
  
Kurama.- (Abre la ventana) ¿Qué pasa, Hiei?  
  
Hiei.- No que me interese mucho, pero al final no me dijiste que era la alcoholescencia...  
  
Kurama.- (A punto de reírse) Hmphm... no... es adolescencia... y es cuando los humanos llegan a tal edad en que empiezan a sufrir cambios físicos y emocionales.  
  
Hiei.- ¿Cómo...?  
  
Kurama.- Como Yusuke, que le está cambiando la voz... o como Keiko, que le están saliendo granos.  
  
Hiei.- ¿Y por qué granos?  
  
Kurama.- Ah, mira, yo no sé. Pero salen.  
  
Hiei.- ¿Y tú no has cambiado?  
  
Kurama.- (No dice nada) ... ...  
  
Hiei.- ¿No has cambiado?  
  
Kurama.- Noooo, claro que no (Voltea hacia otro lado).  
  
Hiei.- Hn... bueno, gracias por aclarármelo (Se acerca a la ventana)  
  
Kurama.- ¡Espera! (Lo detiene)  
  
Hiei.- ¿Qué pasa? (Se ven a los ojos) (En la siguiente toma ya están rodando en el piso)  
  
.:: Casa de Yusuke ::.  
  
Keiko.- No puedo creer que tenga granos.  
  
Yusuke.- ¡No puedo creer que me esté cambiando la voz! (Muchos gallos) ¡Ya la tengo muy fuerte!  
  
Kuwabara.- ¡Si, yo también! (Muchos gallos)  
  
Botan.- Ah, supongo que ser detectives del mundo espiritual no ayuda a pasar tranquilos la adolescencia.  
  
Yusuke.- ¡CALLATE!  
  
Botan.- (Con una gota en la frente) Está bien, pero no te enojes.  
  
Keiko.- ¡Ayúdenme a encontrar una manera de hacer que este grano desaparezca!  
  
Yusuke.- ¿Qué tal si te lo reventamos?  
  
Keiko.- ¡Que asco! Además, no sé cómo se hace eso.  
  
Botan.- Yusuke puede apuntar su Rei Gun al grano de Keiko, tal vez funcione.  
  
Kuwabara.- ¿Pero eso no le volaría la cabeza a Keiko?  
  
Botan.- (Con una gota en la frente) Pues... es un riesgo que hay que correr.  
  
Keiko.- ¡De ninguna manera! Debe haber algún otro método.  
  
Kuwabara.- Como es muy grande, tal vez pueda cortarlo con mi espada espíritu.  
  
Yusuke.- Le vas a cortar la cabeza antes que nada.  
  
Botan.- ¡Ya sé! Dicen que si te ponen clara de huevo en el grano, se caerá.  
  
Keiko.- ¿Segura?  
  
Botan.- ¡Claro! Confía en mi. (Así, le pusieron clara de huevo en la cara a Keiko)  
  
Yusuke.- Creo que está resultando.  
  
Kuwabara.- Pero aun tiene el grano.  
  
Botan.- Tal vez funcione mejor si juntamos este método con otros más. (Le pusieron miel, aguacate, mayonesa y demás cosas hasta dejar la cara de Keiko hecha un desastre)  
  
Yusuke.- Creo que no funciono (Gota en su frente).  
  
Botan.- Bueno... vamos a limpiar a Keiko (Le echan un cubo de agua fría en la cara).  
  
Keiko.- ¡Ah! (Se cae el grano por lo frío del agua)  
  
Yusuke.- (Gota en la frente) Eh...  
  
Kuwabara.- (Gota en la frente) Keiko...  
  
Botan.- ¡Funciono! Se cayo el grano gracias a todos los métodos (Gota en la frente y sonrisa fingida).  
  
Keiko.- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! (Tocan a la puerta)  
  
Yusuke.- ¡Ya voy! (Abre la puerta, son Kurama y Hiei asustados) ¿Qué pasa, muchachos?  
  
Kurama.- (Alarmado) ¡Yusuke! ¡No me lo vas a creer, pero...!  
  
Yusuke.- Dime...  
  
Kurama.- ¡Hiei está embarazado!  
  
Yusuke.- (Se queda petrificado)  
  
Kurama.- ¿Yusuke? ¡Yusuke!  
  
Botan.- (Llega corriendo) ¿Qué pasa con Yusuke?  
  
Hiei.- No sé, sólo Kurama dijo que yo estaba embarazado y se quedó así.  
  
Botan.- (Se queda petrificada)  
  
Kurama.- ¡No debiste decírselo así!  
  
Hiei.- ¿Entonces cómo?  
  
Kurama.- (Entra con Hiei a la casa) ¡Keiko, Kuwabara!  
  
Keiko.- ¡Ya no tengo mi grano!  
  
Kurama.- Eh... si, que felicidad... ¡Hay algo muy importante que decirles! Pero necesito de su apoyo y comprensión.  
  
Kuwabara.- Cuentas con el apoyo del hombre Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama.- Bueno... ¡Hiei esta embarazado!  
  
Keiko.- (Se queda petrificada)  
  
Kuwabara.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿El enano embarazado? ¡Pero si es hombre!  
  
Hiei.- Cállate, deforme...  
  
Kurama.- Pues, para tu mayor información, es un demonio... pensé que ya lo sabías. Y es uno muy poco común así que no es nada aro la posibilidad de que esté embarazado.  
  
Kuwabara.- ¿Y cómo lo supieron?  
  
Kurama.- Pues... verás... a Hiei se le ocurrió orinar sobre una muerta de embarazo de mi mamá y resulto positivo.  
  
Kuwabara.- ¿La prueba ya estaba usada?  
  
Kurama.- No, mi mamá la tenía por si las dudas... (Sumando dos más dos) ¡demonios! Eso significa que mi mamá tiene un amante...  
  
Botan.- (Ya despertó de su trance) Pero como dijiste, Hiei es un demonio... tal vez tiene la orina igual que la de las mujeres embarazadas.  
  
Keiko.- (También ya despertó de su trance) Eso es cierto. Pero ya lo sabremos después, ¿qué pruebas tienen para que piensen que está embarazado? ¿Ya tuvo... relaciones?  
  
Hiei.- (Todo rojo, voltea a Kurama) Pues...  
  
Kurama.- Emmm...  
  
Yusuke.- (Despertó de su trance, por fin) ¡No! Sólo es una broma, estos son muy burlones sobre la adolescencia y dicen eso.  
  
Kurama.- Ah, esperen... si estaba usado (se alivia notoriamente). Fue el que uso cuando me esperaba, jajajaja, que tonto fui.  
  
Botan.- No vuelvan a jugar así, es muy peligroso. Casi nos dan un infarto.  
  
Keiko.- A mi no, ya que se me quito el grano no puedo morir.  
  
Kurama.- (Se lleva a Hiei) Bueno, tenemos que irnos. ¡Adiós! (Salen de la casa)  
  
Kuwabara.- Creo que a esos les entró el lado calenturiento de la adolescencia...  
  
Yusuke.- ... ... ¿Hiei es adolescente...?  
  
¿Fin? (Eso espero)  
  
______________________  
  
Me pasé, en serio. Pero estaba tan aburrido, y la estupidez a veces se adueña de las mentes (no puedes decir que no, ¿eh?). No espero reviews, pero si te gustó el fic podrías hacerme el favor de dejar uno.  
  
Gracias.  
  
.:: Furius Angel ::. 


	2. La edad de la punzada II

La edad de la punzada  
  
Autor: Furious Angel  
  
Serie: Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Categoría: Dizque humor y un toque de hierba de la alegría  
  
Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho no es mío, y vaya que lo agradezco porque si fuera mío sería muy malo.  
  
Comentarios del autor: Una aburrida mañana en que decidí ponerme a trabajar, qué divertido, y mi trabajo consiste en escribir para no hacer lo que realmente debo hacer: lavar el baño.  
  
E-mail:   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
ººº La edad de la punzada (segunda parte) ººº  
  
Ya era un nuevo día, al abrir los ojos Yusuke se sintió diferente a comparación de los demás días (vamos, amigo adolescente, admítelo, tu también te sientes pésimo al levantarte ¬.¬).  
  
Ejem... Los caballeros de bronce debían salvar a Atenía de la flecha de oro que... ¡perdón! Me equivoque de narración.  
  
Yusuke había quedado de verse (COMO SIEMPRE, ¿qué no se me ocurre nada mejor en mis fics? Ush, que patético soy) con la pandilla Telmex en la oficina de Koenma.  
  
Yusuke.- (Entra a la oficina de Koenma) Ya llegué.  
  
Pandilla Telmex.- Somos la pandilla Telmex, seremos tus amigos siempreeeee.  
  
Olvidemos que dije pandilla Telmex, en verdad había quedado de verse con sus amigos (échenme a un pozo, por favor) en la misma oficina de Koenma.  
  
Yusuke.- (Entra a la oficina de Koenma) Ya llegué.  
  
Amigos de Yusuke.- Somos los amigos de Yusuke, seremos tus amigos siempreeeee.  
  
¡NO!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Le pedimos su cooperación, tenemos algunos problemas técnicos.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Muy bien, Yusuke despertó sintiéndose mal, fue a la oficina de Koenma porque ahí estaban sus amigos y Koenma les iba a asignar una misión, Y NO ESTABA LA PANDILLA TELMEX, Y TAMPOCO CANTARON LOS AMIGOS DE YUSUKE.  
  
Yusuke.- (Gota) Esta bien...  
  
Lector.- ¡Esta obra trata de la adolescencia! ¡¿Cuándo veremos la adolescencia?!  
  
Koenma.- Qué agresivo ¬.¬ lo que quería pedirles es que me digan su opinión.  
  
Kurama.- ¿Opinión de qué?  
  
Koenma.- Quiero que me digan... (se sube la manga) ¿qué opinan de mi nuevo tatuaje?  
  
Todos.- (Gota y se caen pa' tras)  
  
Yusuke.- ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Y tenía que ser de Bugs Bunny?  
  
Koenma.- Claro que sí, es que mi padre el señor Enma odia a Bugs Bunny y odia los tatuajes.  
  
Kuwabara.- ¿Y por qué quieres ser rebelde a tu padre? (Gallego... digo, gallos)  
  
Yusuke.- Pus porque es un dios adolescente (me suena a titulo de programa gringo, algo así como la bruja adolescente, el hombre lobo adolescente, o superman adolescente).  
  
Hiei.- ¿Koenma es adolescente?  
  
Todos.- Aún más raro, ¿TU eres adolescente?  
  
Hiei.- Yo no sé que sea eso.  
  
Furious Angel.- (Suena cancioncita de programa infantil) Muy bien, vamos todos a enseñarle a Hiei lo que es la adolescencia.  
  
Todos.- ¡Si! (Hacen un circulo saltando al ritmo de la música, aparece confeti y toda una escenografía de bosque feliz)  
  
Furious Angel.- La adolescencia es cuando el cuerpo está cambiando, te haces más gruñón y te salen muchos gallos.  
  
Yusuke.- Sólo si eres hombre aunque a las mujeres también, pero no tanto.  
  
Kurama.- ¡Y te haces más calenturiento, rebelde y vives la vida loca!  
  
Todos.- Ya no te emociones.  
  
Lectores.- ¡Sáquense a la ch!  
  
Todos.- Oooooh  
  
Furious Angel.- (Vestido como el idiota que sale en las pistas de blue) ¡Vamos! Aprende que decir groserías no es nada bueno.  
  
Buzón.- Hola Steve... ¿Steve? ¡Tú no eres Steve!  
  
Hiei.- ¡Esa cosa no viva está hablando! (Saca su katana) ¡Yiiiiaaaaa!  
  
Buzón.- ¡Noooooo Steveeeeeeee! (Fin del buzón)  
  
Todos.- ooooh, no creo que esto sea apto para niños (Todo el set está salpicado de pedazos de papel que supuestamente es la sangre del buzón).  
  
Furious Angel.- Nos hemos salido de control (se quita el traje de Steve). Había escuchado que las segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, pero ;-; ¡esto es patético!  
  
Todos.- siiiii  
  
Voz.- ¡No se rindan!  
  
Todos: Oooooh, ¡es Sailor Watari!  
  
Voz.- En realidad no, soy el conserje.  
  
Todos. Oooh  
  
Conserje.- Si terminan este fic ya no tendré trabajo, por eso no quiero que se rindan.  
  
Kurama.- La vida de alguien depende de nosotros.  
  
Koenma.- En realidad solo su trabajo depende de nosotros...  
  
Yusuke.- ¡Pero eso es algo!  
  
Otra voz.- ¿Qué pasa aquí?  
  
Todos: ¡Ahora sí es Sailor Watari!  
  
Watari.- Nah, lo de Sailor es sólo cuando defiendo el yaoi o-ó  
  
Furious Angel.- ¿Has venido a echarme porras y decirme lo genial que soy? º- º  
  
Watari.- Estaba buscando a mi perro, ¿lo has visto?  
  
Perro.- Worfl  
  
Watari.- ¡Oh, que te parece, esta detrás de mi!  
  
Furious Angel.- ¿No vas a decir nada sobre que por fin estoy actualizando el fic?  
  
Watari.- Sí, la verdad pensé que se trataba sobre la adolescencia .-.  
  
Furious Angel.- De eso se trata pero no se me ocurre nada.  
  
Hiei.- Ya escribió todo un fic en su "no se me ocurre nada"  
  
Todos.- ¡Es verdad!  
  
Conserje.- Y hasta a mi me incluyó.  
  
Todos.- ¡Es verdad!  
  
Perro.- ¡Worlf!  
  
Todos.- ¡Es verdad!  
  
Lectores.- ¡Arriba el América!  
  
Todos.- Es v... ¡PUAJ!  
  
Furious Angel.- ¡Ya, pues, ya entendí!  
  
Kurama.- ¿Qué pasó con Hiei? ¿Sí o no estaba embarazado?  
  
Furious Angel.- No ¬.¬  
  
Yusuke.- ¿Y a Keiko no le salieron más granos?  
  
Furious Angel.- Si, muchos, por eso no apareció o-ó  
  
Kuwabara.- ¿Y que pasó con el cambio de voz?  
  
Furious Angel.- Ya les cambió.  
  
Yusuke.- No la noto diferente ô-ó  
  
Furious Angel.- Eso es porque ya la tenían cambiada  
  
Todos.- (Gota y se caen pa'tras)  
  
Watari.- Jurious, la verdad... si no sabes que hacer, no hagas nada.  
  
Furious Angel.- Sí Güatari ;-; Ya aprendí la lección.  
  
¿FIN? (Por favor)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Aquí está la prueba de que las segundas partes apestan o-ó y que la estupidez cree que soy un blanco fácil.  
  
¡Realmente ESPERO que no quieran tercera parte porque me muero!  
  
Furious Angel 


End file.
